New Narnia Novella: The OneShot Collection
by maddie-babz1993
Summary: A series of one-and-two shots filling in some of the blanks in my story New Narnia, and it's sequels. All of them fluffy, some pointless, some not. Susan/Caspian Suspian Peter/OC
1. Authors Note and Introduction

**Very Long-Winded, Slightly Pointless Authors Note!**

**Hello again everyone! So, eventually, this file is going to contain a RIDICULOUS amount of one-shots, ALL of them related to my story _New Narnia_, and its sequels. The first one will be posted (hopefully) tomorrow or the next day, and there will be MANY more after it. They'll cover important events that I missed in the main story-line, things that just didn't quite fit, no matter how badly I wanted them to. Such as the wedding of Peter and Aliyah, which was mentioned in the epilogue of _New Narnia_. That will be one of the first ones I add to this story file.**

**I sincerely hope that you all enjoy these stories, little insights into the lives of our favorite Narnian Kings and Queens. Some of the stories will be important events (like weddings) other will be pointless, fluffy family moments (like, a day at the beach near Cair Paravel). Either way, I hope you guys will like them :)**

**All my love,**

**Maddie :)**

***EDIT***

**I almost forgot, my disclaimer! I'm just going to to one big one on this page, so let me just get on that now...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Chronicles of Narnia, that honor belongs to C.S. Lewis, and whoever is currently in charge of his estate. I Believe it's his step-son... ANYWAY, I an gaining ABSOLUTELY NOTHING from these stories, just the satisfaction I get from writing Susan and Caspian a happy ending. ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE!  
><strong>


	2. Aliyah's Letter

**A/N: Well, here it is! The VERY FIRST one-shot of the Novella collection! How exciting, huh? Anyway, I was going to do the first one about Peter and Aliyah's trip to Aslan's How, between chapters 14 and 15 of _New Narnia_. I mentioned this trip in the first few paragraphs of chapter 15. ANYWAY, this is NOT it. It's taking a long time to write, and this little plot-bunny popped into my head, and I just had to write it. It's a letter from Aliyah to her Father, the Tisroc of Calormen. You'll see what it's about when you read it ;) I will tell you though, she sends it in the space of time between chapter 23 and the epilogue of _New Narnia_. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Father,<em>

_I do not know if you will even receive this letter. I'm sure the mail is still being checked by the guards, and I have doubts a letter from me, the great Calormen traitor, would find its way to you. But, I have important news, and despite our estrangement, you still are my Father, and I thought you should know._

_I'm getting married. I know, me, married. You always said you thought you'd never marry me off. None of the Kings or Princes in the courtiers around us seemed to be available. Well, surprisingly, one of them was. The High King of Old Narnia, Peter the Magnificent, asked me just yesterday to be his wife, after several months of courtship. So, really, I should thank you. You are the one who sent me off on the political trip to meet the King, so it is technically your fault we even met in the first place._

_I know you dreamed of an alliance like this from the day I was born, but I'm going to have to disappoint you. The King, and his brother-in-law, the High King of New, want nothing to do with Calormen after it's offence against the New High King's wife, the Gentle Queen of Old. I apologize for the inconvince this has caused you, but if you do recall, you could have called the war off had you wanted to._

_Enough about that though. While I was not permitted to invite you to the ceremony (and I seriously doubt you would have even come, had I been allowed to), I still thought it best to let you know your eldest daughter was going to be Queen Consort of Narnia. In case you were curious about what happened to me after I switched sides in the war._

_I hope you are in good health, Father, and that my siblings are well. I send you all my best._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lady Aliyah of Cair Paravel, Future Queen Consort of Narnia_

The Tisroc crumpled the letter in his large fist, shutting his eyes tightly. The guard who had brought him the letter stood warily at his side.

"Your Majesty?" he said tentatively, and the Tisroc opened his eyes slowly, settling his gaze on an unknown point in front of him.

"My eldest daughter is to be wed." he said in a flat, emotionless voice. The guard looked a little shocked. When they realized who the letter was from, none of the mail-room guards dared read it in its entirety. They had it run straight to the Tisroc. No one could have even _guessed_ an outcome such as this one.

"The Calormen traitor? To whom?" he asked, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. The Tisroc moved to glare at him, then sighed heavily, any anger rushing away from his body.

"To Narnia's High King of Old. Peter the Magnificent." he replied, and the guard gasped. Loudly.

"Are you serious?" he asked, and the Tisroc nodded.

"The rumors say she saved his life when Narnia waged war against this great nation. He had been smitten with her beforehand, from what Razin and Qutaybah reported upon their disastrous return. It could have been an extremely powerful political alliance for Calormen." the Tisroc said sadly. The guard shifted uncomfortably.

"The marriage will not benefit Calormen at all? But she is you daughter; yours to give away and gain tribute from. Whatever could be preventing an alliance?" he asked. The Tisroc looked upset now.

"Narnia's acting High King refuses any kind of alliance with Calormen after Qutaybah's attack on his queen, and Aliyah is a traitor; she's no daughter of mine. Not anymore. Leave." he ordered suddenly. The guard gave a hasty bow, and almost ran from the chamber.

The Great and Powerful Tisroc of Calormen read over the letter from his eldest daughter one more time. _I was not permitted to invite you…_ Was all he seemed able to read, time and time again. He'd given all his other married daughters away on their wedding days, and he wasn't allowed to do so for his eldest daughter, his favorite. Born of his first wife, the only wife he truly loved. His little princess.

The Tisroc hung his head, clutching tightly to the letter in his right hand, as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did we all think of the first official one-shot of the collection! Review, let me know! I'm DYING to know!  
><strong>


	3. Peter, Aliyah and Aslan's How

**A/N: Ta-Dum! the next one-shot, hooray! I'm procrastinating (big suprise) on the next chaoter if the VDT story, so I thought I'd buckle down, and get this plot-bunny out of my head. Hopefully the new chapter for _New Narnia Book II_ will be able t take shape now, haha. So, anyways, this is actually the story of Peter and Aliyah's trip to Aslan's How between chapters 14 and 15 of _New Narnia_. It brought them a lot closer together, and you'll see why when you read it ;)**

* * *

><p>Peter felt completely ridiculous as he rode his horse through the forest. He'd been spending almost every free moment with the visiting Princess from Calormen for the last week, and yesterday, had stupidly offered to take her to visit Aslan's How. He had overheard her earlier that day telling Lucy how fascinated she was by Narnian history, and he had stupidly thought it would be a good idea to whisk her away to the sight of a historic battle… with just him. They were currently riding in complete, awkward silence. Peter had no idea what he was supposed to say. He really quite liked the girl, but he had no idea if she felt even remotely close to the same.<p>

"Are we nearly there, your Majesty?" Aliyah finally said, breaking the eerie silence. Peter turned to give her a small smile.

"Nearly. I hope you enjoy this trip. Aslan's How is… quite the historical landmark. I know your love for Narnian history." Peter replied, and she gave him a radiant smile. He decided he_ really_ liked her smile.

"I had know idea you knew." she said.

"I have my ways and means." Peter added cryptically, and Aliyah laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't dare pry into the secret ways of the High King of Old." she said, breaking off before she could continue. They had just moved through the trees, revealing the How in all it's glory. Aliyah was rendered speechless.

"It certainly is something, isn't it?" Peter said quietly, not wanting to intrude much on the princess's moment. She nodded wordlessly, still gawking. It wasn't until almost a full five minutes later that she finally spoke.

"Why is there a crater in the ground?" Peter began laughing. He laughed so hard, he nearly fell off his horse. Aliyah looked extremely confused. Once he managed to calm down enough to speak, he answered her question.

"It was a battle strategy Caspian and I came up with. While I handled the troops above ground, Cas took a regiment down into the catacombs beneath the How, and they took out all the pillars. We timed it so that the ground fell out from underneath the feet of almost the entire Telmarine cavalry. Caspian and the rest of our troops came up through those two holes there. See the neatly square openings?" Peter asked, dismounting as he pointed. The princess nodded thoughtfully, dismounting as well, and trying her horse next to the tree Peter's mount was tethered to.

"Fascinating. And an excellent battle tactic, I applaud you." she added, and Peter smiled.

"Thank you. Though, there were a rather large number of mistakes before we finally made it to a decent battle plan. Caspian and I… we didn't really see eye-to-eye at first, I'll admit it." Peter replied, and Aliyah nodded again.

"I can see that happening. A King of the Past and the Future King attempting to direct one army; a fight was inevitable." she said, and Peter was surprised. He didn't realize she was so insightful. It was refreshing, compared to past suitors he'd had. Girls with nothing but a pretty face and not a thing of worth in their heads. He was liking this one more and more…

Aliyah walked across the battlefield, taking a good look at the opening in the ground Caspian had emerged from, before inevitably turning to the stone dueling ring. She sucked in a quick little breath, eyes growing large as her head whipped back and forth from Peter, to the ring, and back to Peter. He gave her a rueful smile, and moved to stand beside her.

"Yes, that is where it happened. That's where I dueled the usurper, Miraz. And where Caspian chose _not_ to kill him in cold blood. It was in that moment I knew he was going to be a fine king. And a decent match for my sister." he added as an afterthought, and Aliyah chuckled.

"His Majesty is a very capable ruler, and seems to treat the Queen like she walks on gold." she stated, and Peter laughed.

"Yes, well, Caspian has defiantly proved himself in all areas. He's a good friend." Peter said simply, and Aliyah nodded, stepping onto the dueling field. Peter hesitated; he hadn't stepped into that stone ring since the duel itself. He hadn't even been back to the How since the end of the battle. Lucy had been in charge of it's restoration, though, they couldn't fix the crater. He took a deep, steadying breath, and stepped into the ring after her.

"Marvelous. How did you do it? There are so many hazards, so many places where you could have tripped, where it all could all have been over…" she half-whispered, looking at him with something that was almost fear, mixed in with concern. Peter gave her a half-smile.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to claim it was my superior sword-fighting skills that won it in the end for me, but a lot of it was luck and praying." he said, and she couldn't help but let a small laugh out. She turned a little, and spotted a dark, almost burgundy stain upon the stone, off in one corner. She pointed shakily at it,

"Is that where…?"

"Yes. That's where he fell after Sopespian stabbed him with one of Susan's arrows." Peter replied quietly. Aliyah nodded yet again, and moved away from the spot. She exited the dueling ring from where Peter had entered, all those months ago, and looked up at the How in all its glory. Peter stood on the spot where Edmund had shoved his dislocated shoulder back into the socket. He had kind of deserved it the cruel way Ed had done it; he was speaking a little too morbidly at that point. Aliyah tipped her head the entire way back, soundlessly counting the levels of the How.

"It never ends! How ever did the Narnian's get it to reach so high up into the sky?" she mused, and Peter chuckled.

"I haven't the foggiest. We were long gone when this fortress was constructed." he replied, and she grew quiet again, hesitating before entering.

"May I?" she asked quietly, gesturing towards the entrance of the How. Peter gave her a swift nod, and followed her inside. The passed through the chamber that had once served as the armory, into the hallway with all the carvings of the Kings and Queens of Old. Aliyah paused before the one of the four Pevensie's on their coronation day. She lifted a hand, her fingers hovering just above the image of Peter. He chuckled.

"I look so young." he commented. Aliyah gave a weak laugh.

"It's amazing. These carvings were made almost 1300 years ago, yet you look only three or four years older than you do in the image. It's fantastic, completely surreal." she said. Peter laughed again.

"Yes, I know. But Aslan works in mysterious ways; he knew what he was doing when he sent us away. Despite how upset we were to leave. But, if we hadn't, we would have never returned to met Caspian, and my sister would never be as happy as she is now." he said simply, and the princess grinned.

"It seems you really have warmed up to his Majesty, and his suit upon your sister." she said, and Peter nodded.

"As much as I'd love to chase off anyone who wanted to court my little sister, Caspian is good for her. And she loves him, so really, I have nothing to complain about. He did save Narnia, after all. I suppose that makes him worthy." he added, as they walked along the length of the corridor. Aliyah stopped a few more times to inspect carvings she was particularly interested in, and Peter lit one of the torches on the wall. He needed it for where they were moving to next. When they reached the Stone Table room, Peter lit the track on fire, and Aliyah stopped dead in her tracks. She gasped, eyes as big as tea saucers.

"This is… that is where… by _Aslan_…" she breathed, seemingly unable to take another step forward. Peter moved to stand beside her, and for a moment, they were both reverently quiet. While Peter himself had not been present the day Aslan died upon the Stone table, both of his sister's had been. And he'd heard the story in complete detail. Aliyah gazed upon the stone carving of the Great Lion, completely lost for words.

"Can you feel it? The energy this place gives off?" Peter asked quietly, and Aliyah simply nodded.

"I never thought I'd live to see this… it is beyond anything I could have ever imagined. It's magnificent." she whispered back, taking a tentative step forward, then another, until she stood before the Table. She dared not touch it, though. It was not her place.

"This is a sight of many triumphs… and a few defeats." Peter said honestly. He'd never been so honest with anyone, even himself. One of his greatest failures had taken place here. Caspian's as well. Aliyah looked closer at the arch behind the Table, and understanding clicked into her expression.

"This is… where the Witch nearly returned, isn't it?" she asked softly. Peter hung his head, giving her a small nod.

"I still don't think I have forgiven myself. If it wasn't for Edmund…" he said, and was surprised when she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"She's the White Witch. I don't think you could have resisted, no matter how badly you wanted to. Your brother… he has a tolerance for her, from what I can understand. He seems completely able to resist her, simply because he's already been down the other road. Don't be so hard on yourself, Peter. You did good. You stopped Caspian from giving her blood." she said quietly, and to her surprise, Peter gave a little laugh.

"Actually, that was one of my crowning achievements, simply because of the look Susan gave Caspian when she figured out what had happened. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. Though, when she finally did forgive him, that was sort of the start of their whole relationship." Peter replied, and Aliyah gave a soft chuckle. They remained in the Stone Table room for quite some time after, just standing in silence, reflecting upon the significance of the room. Eventually, Aliyah turned to leave, and Peter followed her. They made their way back through the numerous chambers of the How, out the entrance, through the dueling ring, around the crater, back to where their horses were tethered.

"Thank you. This day had meant the world to me. I… no one has ever done anything so nice for me." Aliyah finally said, as Peter prepared to mount his horse. He paused at her words, and moved to stand in front of her.

"You're very welcome. I… rather enjoyed today. I haven't been back here in a long time. It was nice to return under such pleasant circumstances, with such excellent company." he said quietly, unable to stop himself from brushing a bit of her hair off her shoulder. He leaned in a little closer, not even thinking about what he was doing. They both seemed to realize at the same time what was about to happen, and turned away from one another in the same moment. Peter cleared his throat, and Aliyah shuffled awkwardly in front of him. He had almost kissed her. Oh, boy…

"We… we should be getting back. I'm sure you have some important matters to attend to. Thank you, again, for bringing me here today." Aliyah said, quickly and quietly. Peter nodded curtly, and swiftly mounted his horse, taking off into the forest after her. Oh, bother. He'd really messed things up now…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did we think of one-shot number two? Send me a review, let me know! I love knowing things, hahaha!  
><strong>


	4. An Unexpected Response Part 1

**A/N: Wow, this Novella thing is turning into the Aliyah chronicles, hahaha. She and Peter were left out the most in the main story, so I keep having excuses to write their stories here, since the main one is so monopolized by Suspian, hahaha. Anyway, I have a legitimate reason for writing this one (aside from just my usual 'procrastination' excuse)**. **The letter Aliyah wrote to her father was just so sad, as was his response. I just could not leave it like that. I haven't actually written her and Peter's wedding yet, so this could happen without messing with my plot.** **Anyway, this is going to be my first two-shot of the collection (yay!), and is a semi-sequel to a previous one-shot, _Aliyah's Letter._ The second half will be posted soon. I hope, hahaha. There IS a Suspian moment in here, but if you blink, you're going to miss it ;P**

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Aliyah,<em>

_I, as you once did, wonder if this letter will even reach your hands. Considering the current… situation between Narnia and Calormen, I don't doubt that it will be incinerated upon its arrival at Cair Paravel. But, on the slim chance it will make it to you, I have several important things I must say._

_I want to be there, I really do. At your wedding. You are my first born daughter, one of only two children your mother could give me before I lost her and had to marry another. Your older brother even wants to be there, but I am unsure if that will be permitted. I am unsure if I will even be permitted to come even remotely close to the ceremony, despite how badly I wish I could._

_It is my sincere hope we can forget everything that has happened since you first arrived in Narnia, all those months ago. Even if it is just for one day, so I might have the great pleasure of walking you down the isle on your wedding day, seeing you smile up at the man you love so much, see you laugh at the reception, dance with him in the moonlight. Maybe even dance with you myself. I realize I have wronged the Kings and Queens of Narnia by waging war against them for an unjust reason, but I love you, my Aliyah, and I want to see you finally wed. I hope I can be given pardon on that one day so my greatest wish may be granted._

_I hope you are doing well, and that you are comfortable in your new home. You will make a fine Queen Consort one day, as I knew you would make a fine Queen of Calormen if we ever had the misfortune of losing your three brothers. Your sisters send their love, and say they wish they could see you. Even if they know the impossibility of this. Even your brothers wish to see you again._

_I love you, and miss you greatly,_

_Your Father_

Aliyah stared at the letter, frozen in shock. She read it quickly five more times, then once slowly, drinking in every word. He had actually received her letter. He had _responded_ to her letter. He had signed it 'your father', not 'the Tisroc of Calormen'. He wanted to be there when she was married, to walk her down the isle, to see her smile upon the man she clearly loved, as she had turned her back on her family and country for him. He said he loved her… impossible, but it was unmistakably her fathers handwriting, and his seal. She hardly dared to believe it. Peter looked up from his breakfast, noticing his soon-to-be wife frozen in shock.

"Ali? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, dropping his fork with a _clang_ and placing a hand on her shoulder. Aliyah shook her head back and forth a few times, still in shock and denial about the letter she held in her hands.

"It's… this letter, it is from… it's from Calormen. From… my Father." she whispered. The royal dining room feel into complete, eerie silence.

"You're sure?" Peter whispered. She nodded wordlessly, and passed the letter off to her fiancé. He read it over quickly, his eyes growing larger with every line. He then passed it off to Caspian, who read it with Susan looking over his shoulder. Aliyah had started shaking.

"This is unmistakably from the Tisroc. I'd recognize his handwriting." Caspian said, holding the letter out to Aliyah. She raised a hand to take it, but was shaking so badly, she didn't grab at it in time, and it fluttered down onto the wooden table, her hand hovering just above it, still shaking. Peter picked it up quickly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, muttering condolences and support into her ear. Susan reached across the table, taking her hand.

"I never thought he'd even receive the letter I sent him." Aliyah said, barely above a whisper. Susan gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Well, maybe this is a good thing. He wants to be here for you." she replied, very softly. Aliyah looked like a spooked horse, one wrong move, and she was going to have a complete breakdown. It wasn't an unknown fact that she had always been under the impression her Father had no love for her at all, since she was just a girl, someone to marry off to a man who could benefit Calormen. This was a complete shock, to all of them really.

"Her dad wants to come to the wedding?" Lucy said quietly. She and Edmund hadn't had a chance to read the letter yet, but had easily picked up on what was happening. Peter nodded mutely, and Aliyah gave an intense shudder, promptly resuming her shaking afterwards.

"He says he wants to put everything that has happened in the last six months behind us for one day, so he might walk his oldest daughter down the isle on her wedding day. He didn't even mention my name, or any kind of an alliance with Narnia, just that he wants to be here to see her smile on her wedding day." Peter said softly. Aliyah let out a small sound that was almost a sob. The family was taken aback. They had _never_ seen Aliyah come even _close_ to crying, not even once. Susan rose from her seat immediately, as did Lucy, and the both moved to surround her in their embrace. She let out a shuddering breath.

"I don't know if I trust him." she whispered again, "He has never indicated such caring before, not even a little. He was too busy with running his country, and 'tending' to his wives and mistresses. I don't know if I believe a word of it."

"Is there anyway we can test his sincerity?" Edmund asked, adding in his two-bits for the first time that morning. Caspian tapped his chin.

"We… could arrange for a meeting with him. We obviously must do it here, since Aliyah is a traitor in Calormen, the council and citizens would never allow her back into the country, even in her family (allegedly) does." he said thoughtfully. His wife nodded enthusiastically.

"Your could speak to him here, at Cair, under our watchful eyes. He is your father, you'd know if he was being truthful, correct?" Susan asked. Aliyah nodded, very slowly.

"Yes, I would. He may not have been the most… involved of parents, but I could always tell when he was lying to me or my brother." she replied softly, her shaking almost ceasing completely. Peter gave her a comforting squeeze.

"We don't have to do it very soon, if you don't want to. Our wedding isn't for another few weeks." he said, but Aliyah shook her head.

"No, I'm responding right now. I want to figure this our as soon as possible. It is not something I want hanging over my head so close to my wedding day." she said, grabbing some blank parchment and one of the quills they always kept at the table. In case of situations similar to this one. Peter nodded supportively, turning to his brother-in-law.

"How will we get him here? There's no way Dragos is going to let him anywhere _near_ Archenland's borders." he asked. Caspian smiled.

"Easy. We'll bring him over Archenland. Griffins." he replied. Susan kissed her husbands cheek.

"Very smart, darling." she said, and he beamed at her.

"He's not coming alone, there's no way I'm trusting him with one of the griffins. Someone has to escort him." Aliyah added, looking up from her hasty response. There were a lot of ink blots and crossed out words on this one.

"I can't. The people would not be pleased if I flew to Calormen to escort the Tisroc into our country. They still hold grudges about the… incident from earlier this year." Caspian said sadly, looking at Aliyah with remorse. She waved him off immediately.

"I already knew you wouldn't be going. Neither is Peter. No way, not a chance." she added. Peter looked for a moment like he was going to protest, but Lucy shook her head almost violently at him, and he remained quiet.

"Well, I suppose I could do it. We can't just send anyone, after all, and since Cas and Pete both can't go…" Edmund said after a few minutes of silence. Lucy looked appalled at the idea for a moment, but everyone else was considering it.

"I'm only concerned about an ambush…" Peter muttered, and Aliyah nodded vigorously in response.

"I'll be on a griffin. If they try and ambush little old me, we'll just fly away." the Just King replied evenly. Now even Lucy looked as though se was considering the possibility.

"I suppose… if you bring a griffin for Father to ride as well…" Aliyah said, already scribbling on her parchment again.

"So it's settled. When do I leave?" Edmund asked. Aliyah smiled warmly at him.

"Well, we'll give the letter a day or two to arrive in Calormen, and then he needs to respond with an appropriate meeting place. Then, I suppose, we can send you on your way. So, four days, at the most." the ex-princess replied. Edmund nodded seriously, and rose from the table.

"Where are you off to?" Susan asked. Edmund smiled.

"To have a chat with my griffin, and see if he's got a friend willing to carry the Tisroc back here." he replied, waving at his family over his shoulder as he exited the dining hall. Aliyah sighed heavily. This was still a little jarring to her. Peter made his presence known again, snaking an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek softly.

"Everything will be alright, darling. I know it will." he said quietly. She turned to smile at him, kissing his lips quickly. There were still three other people at the table with them.

"Thank you, dearest. For everything." she replied. Peter simply smiled at her, leaving his arm around her waist as he returned to his breakfast. For the rest of the morning, the letter from the Tisroc lay forgotten on the table. That is, until Aliyah picked it up after everyone else had left the hall, and took it to her chambers. She briefly considered lighting it on fire, but then did something even she didn't think she would do. She tucked it gently underneath the pillow she slept on every single night.

Maybe. Just maybe…

* * *

><p>Early one morning, five days after the letter first arrived, Lucy came barreling around the garden path, almost crashing into Aliyah, who was sitting on a bench under a blossoming cherry tree in one of Cair Paravel's many beautiful gardens.<p>

"Lucy? Lucy, is everything all right?" Aliyah said, standing up quickly and placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Lucy wheezed a few times, then stood up to look Aliyah in the face with almost panicked eyes.

"The lookouts… sent memo to… common room… spotted… two shapes in the sky… moving from the south. Griffins. For sure. They're probably…" she said, but didn't have a chance to finish. Aliyah was sprinting off down the garden path, loosing one shoe in the process. She didn't even seem to notice as she made her way to the palace entrance… _He_ was almost there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG, WHAT A CLIFFHANGER! Haha, I'm just kidding. So, the second half will feature Ali's first real conversation with her dad in Aslan-knows-how long, as well as the final verdict! Is he being truthful, isn't he, will he be at their wedding, won't he? I DON'T KNOW, YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT, HAHAHAH! Review if you want more, otherwise I'm just leaving it hanging ;P  
><strong>


	5. An Unexpected Response Part 2

**A/N: Well, here you have it. the second half of the _Unexpected Resonse _story. I am SERIOUSLY procrastinating on the next chapter of the VDT story... I shall get back to work on it now that this is done :) Anyway, I hope I have written a satisfactory ending to the Aliyah/her dad saga, and that it leads well enough into Peter and Ali's wedding (which I haven't even PLANNED, let alone started. But it is at the top of my to-do list...) So, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>He was almost there…<em>

Aliyah felt like she'd been running forever, like the marble hallways of Cair Paravel would never end. Lucy was close behind her, carrying the shoe she just realized now she had lost. She still couldn't quite bring herself to care. She took the stairs two at a time, not particularly caring that she looked more like a Deer than a future Queen of Narnia, until she arrived at the front doors of the palace. Lucy caught up with her then.

"Well?" the Little Queen asked, breathless. Aliyah was breathing hard, both from the run and the prospect of facing her father for the first time since she basically abandoned him and the rest of her family.

"I'm so afraid." she finally said, so quietly Lucy almost missed it. She gave the older girl a big Lucy-hug.

"It's going to be alright. I can feel it." she said softly. Aliyah relaxed a tiny bit. Lucy was rarely wrong, if ever. She took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open.

Susan, Caspian and Peter were already waiting, watching the sky with intense focus. Two large spots (that were easily identified as griffins at this point) were moving steadily towards the royal congregation, blurred out a bit from the sun. All three of them turned at the sound of the doors opening, and Peter immediately ran to Ali's side.

"You okay?" he murmured in her ear taking one of her hands. Aliyah nodded, unsure if she was going to be able to manage words at that point. You could almost see the people riding the griffins… Lucy took the hand Peter wasn't holding.

"It's going to be okay, Ali. Just. Breath." the Valiant Queen insisted. He older sister nodded in agreement.

"Nothing horrible is going to happen. Nothing horrible can happen. You're just going to be talking. We already asked Reep to follow you two. Discretely." Susan added, smiling at her almost-sister, since both her hands were otherwise occupied. They could see Ed…

"I keep telling myself that." Aliyah replied quietly, eyes locked on the figure riding the second griffin, who had just come into view. He hadn't changed a bit… Peter squeezed her hand comfortingly, while Susan and Caspian stood on either side of Lucy and Peter, respectively. A unified front, she thought, as the two griffins came in for a landing. Aliyah in took a breath as her father dismounted, along with Edmund.

"Kings and Queens of Narnia." the Tisroc said as he stood before them (Edmund having already joined the line), giving a little bow.

"Honorable Tisroc of Calormen." Caspian replied stiffly, barely inclining his head. Lucy gave a feeble curtsy, but no one else did anything to show respect. They just plain didn't respect him at this point in time. Especially Susan. Aliyah stepped forward, a tad shaky, but very composed.

"Father." she said calmly, giving him a pathetic curtsy to rival Lucy's. The Tisroc looked a little shocked for minute, then inclined his head.

"Daughter. May we speak privately?" he asked, more so directed at Caspian than at Aliyah herself.

"That is acceptable. Aliyah knows the way to the gardens. Take as much time as you need." he replied. The Tisroc nodded, then turned expectantly to his eldest daughter. Aliyah wordlessly complied, spinning on her heel, and moving back in the direction she had come. She was still missing a shoe…

* * *

><p>They walked in complete, awkward silence for almost a full five minutes, covering the entire apple orchard before moving into the main garden. It wasn't until they passed the thousand-year-old tree that anyone made a sound that wasn't breathing. The Tisroc sighed heavily.<p>

"I'm sorry." he said. Aliyah stopped dead in her tracks. Her father _never_ apologized. Because he was always right. Technically. He was the Tisroc, and the Tisroc was always right, even if he was wrong. And he NEVER apologized for mistakes, even the obvious ones.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" she finally said. Her first words to him in months.

"I apologize. For everything I have done to cause you to turn your back on me. Rightfully so. It was foolish of me to challenge Narnia in the first place. We never had a chance, and I knew it. Razin insisted, shouting about his son's honor and status. I wanted to throw the both of them out a window, but I could never choose a Narnian over one of my own. It would cause chaos among the common population, and an uprising in the council. Not to mention, Razin commanded the army. And Qutaybah was rather handy with a sword. Not that it helped him in the end. I heard the Telmarine King got to him. He always feared that the most, death at the hands of the man who loved the Gentle Queen, for he knew if would be fierce and merciless. Though, it was confirmed Razin died at the hands of the Gentle Queen herself. Her arrow was still stuck in his body when it was recovered." he said, shaking his head sadly. Aliyah was shocked beyond words. She had never, in her 17 (nearly 18) years, ever heard him say that much at once. Especially to one of his children. A daughter, no less. The began walking again as she spoke.

"Are you serious? You are sorry? You can understand my disbelief." Aliyah finally managed to say. She had never spoken to him like this before. It was always 'yes, Father', 'no, Father', 'straight away, Father'. She never contradicted him, challenged him, or said anything that might offend him. She would have been reprimanded seriously for such and offence against the Tisroc. But, he had no control over her here. She was a traitor, no longer considered a citizen of Calormen. She was a Narnian now, and could speak to him as she pleased. It was very refreshing.

"Very serious, Aliyah. I want to make amends. I wish to see my oldest and favorite daughter married. To the High King of Old Narnia, no less. You really must love the man." he added. Aliyah was too shocked to answer for a moment. He _never_ called her by her name.

"I… yes. I do love him. I risked it all for him, posing as a solider, taking down men in my father's own army. And I would do it all again, if it meant I could keep him. I do not regret my actions on that day. If anything, I am grateful I had the courage to do what I did." she replied, and her father nodded seriously.

"I must say, I was most impressed. I should have been upset, but all I could feel was pride. You turned out to be so much more than I ever excepted. You may not know this, Aliyah, but I always expected great things from you. That is why I held off marrying you off as long as I could. Only a man in line to be king could ever have been good enough for you, because you seemed destined for so much. I expected just as much, if not more, from you compared to what I expected from your older brother. You two were my eldest children, and the only children your mother gave me. I loved her, Aliyah. Loved her with all my heart, and I hope you can believe that. I had no other wives when I was wedded to yours and Khursheed's mother. She meant the world to me. And then she had you, and you look so like her, Aliyah. Everything about the two of you is the same, especially now that you are on the cusp of womanhood. Except for your eyes. Those, you inherited from me. The steel-grey eyes that have been passed down through the generations since the dawn of the Calormen empire. How I always used to wish for you to have your mothers green eyes. Khursheed inherited the grey eyes of the future Tisroc, why should my beautiful baby girl be cursed with them as well?" he said, almost to himself near the end. Aliyah had stopped walking again, shaking her head back and forth. This was too much. It was everything she had wanted to hear, but had not dared hope for. But, she knew her father. And he was not lying to her. She could just tell.

"Father… this is what I wanted to hear. A confession such as this. Proof that your letter to me five days ago was not empty promises and broken oaths. This… is more than I ever could have hoped for. And… and if you want to come, you are welcome to attend my upcoming marriage to King Peter. I… would be honored to have you walk me down the isle. And dance with me at the ball. And do all the things the father of the bride is supposed to do on the biggest day of his daughter's life." she finally managed to say, tears welling up in her eyes. The Tisroc hesitated for a moment, seeming to have an internal debate with himself. Then he did something Aliyah was NOT expecting in the slightest… he took a few steps forward, and hugged her. As far as she knew, the only affection he showed for his children was the occasional pat on the shoulder for her elder brother, his heir. After the initial shock had passed, she hugged him back. Her father, her daddy.

"I love you, my Aliyah. More than you will ever know." he said quietly in her ear. Aliyah smiled into her father's shoulder.

"I love you too, father. I always have, even if I didn't realize it until I received that letter from you five days ago. I _love_ you." she replied, her voice shaking. The Tisroc shifted back a little, placing a tender kiss in his daughter's cheek.

"It makes me so happy to hear it. I know there is no way we can have all of your siblings here, but Khursheed truly wanted to witness the event… would that be acceptable? He is you blood brother, from the same mother. I understand if the answer is no, but he would be so happy to see his sister wed at last…" the Tisroc said, expecting an immediate answer of no. To his surprise, his daughter smiled.

"I'm sure once I speak with Peter and Caspian, and Susan for that matter, it shouldn't be a problem. Reepicheep?" she asked, in a normal speaking voice. The valiant Knight of Narnia appeared from under a rose bush.

"You called, my lady?" she said, giving a deep bow to the two of them. He had (naturally) heard the entire conversation, and couldn't be happier for his future Queen, and her father.

"Could you asked everyone to meet in the throne room? I have something to ask of them." she said, and the Mouse gave her a knowing smile.

"As you wish, Lady Aliyah. Shall I give them the good news?" he inquired. Aliyah though for a moment, then smiled.

"Just the bare facts. I want to be the one to tell my family all the details. Thanks, Reep." she said. The Mouse smiled again, gave another sweeping bow, and took off along the garden path, in the opposite direction of Ali and her father.

"A talking mouse with a sword… what strange company you keep here, Aliyah." the Tisroc said, shaking his head. Aliyah beamed.

"He is one of Narnia's most valued soldiers, and a member of the council. And a good friend of his High Majesty's. Caspian is very found of Reepicheep." she said, linking her arm with her fathers as they continued down the path. Everything had turned out alright after all. She was never going to doubt Lucy again, even a little bit.

* * *

><p>"You're sure?" Peter said as soon as Aliyah had finished speaking. She and her father stood before the thrones of the five monarchs of Narnia, awaiting their verdict.<p>

"Absolutely positive. About everything, my brother included. Is… is that going to be okay?" she asked timidly, eyes flicking from Caspian to Susan. The Gentle Queen gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's fine with me." she said. Immediately, Caspian's expression softened, and he nodded.

"We'll send him a griffin as soon as we can." he said.

"With all respect, Majesties, I must return to Calormen. The wedding is not for three more weeks, and I must make arrangements for mine, and my heir's, absence. If transportation could be arranged three or four days before, that would be beneficial." the Tisroc said, and Peter nodded.

"That is fine with me. Caspian?" he asked. The Telmarine King merely nodded. Peter smiled down at fiancé, who looked as happy as he'd ever seen her, and she smiled radiantly in return.

"Thank you. Thank all of you. This means the world to me. To us." she said, squeezing her fathers arm. He smiled down at her.

"You're welcome to stay the night, your Majesty. We can have you back in Tashbaan by noon tomorrow." Caspian said. The Tisroc smiled, and inclined his head.

"Thank you, Majesties. For the opportunity I did not deserve. It bodes well on my old and blackened conscience." he replied. The monarchs all exchanged glances, ending with everyone smiling down at the two Calormene.

"Welcome to the family." Lucy said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A happy ending, naturally. I once said that I refuse to write sad endings. this is further proof of that, I am hoping :) I hope all of YOU enjoyed this little dramatic saga, and enjoy its 'official' conclusion when I finally write the wedding, ha-ha. So, review please! I would LOVE to know what you think of the resolution between Ali and her dad!  
><strong>


	6. The Key To My Heart

**A/N: Yep, still procrastinating. Well, to be honest, I'm a little stuck on my VDT sequel, and instead of sitting idle and twiddling my thumbs, I wrote you all another one-shot :) This one is ALL Suspian, all the time. I owed them one, hahaha. Now, I need you all to think WAYYYY back to chapter 21 or 22 of _New Narnia_. Those would be the wedding chapters, by the way. I mentioned, while describing Susan's dress, that she was wearing very little jewelry, only her crown and a 'simple golden necklace, with an antique key pendant on the end'. This necklace has a very cute, fluffy story behind it, and here it is :)** **I hope you all enjoy this piece of utter Suspian fluff :)**

* * *

><p>"Caspian, where are we going?" Susan asked, and her husband-to-be merely shrugged, urging Destrier on faster. Susan was perched behind him on the saddle, since Caspian had insisted they take only one horse. He had mumbled something about hoping she would want to ride with him on the way back.<p>

Destrier moved expertly though the trees and underbrush of the dense forest, following a path that didn't seem to exist, other than in the minds of the horse and his rider. Susan reflexively squeezed Caspian's waist a little tighter as Destrier leapt over a bit of fallen tree. She hadn't even noticed it… clearly the horse had been here before. As had Caspian. Where on earth were they off to?

"Almost there." Caspian said several minutes later. Susan smiled, hoping it was somewhere good. Though, they were very far into the forest, surrounded by non-descript trees and bushes. She wasn't even sure if they'd be able to find their way back. Caspian reigned Destrier in suddenly, jarring Susan a bit. She ran a hand through her loosely curled hair.

"Goodness, Caspian, what was that for?" she asked. He turned around to grin at her, then pointed just in front of them. A large tree branch was hanging low on the trunk of one of the ancient trees in that forest, perfectly aligned to have whacked her fiancé right in the forehead, sending the both of them flying off the horse.

"I learned about that branch the hard way the last time I was here." he replied, dismounting Destrier, and leading him through the forest. Susan was still on the horse's back, and ducked as they moved under the branch. She cocked her head at Caspian.

"So you have been here before. Where is here, actually?" she asked, and her betrothed grinned.

"We are not exactly there yet…" he trailed off, glancing around a bit more. Seemingly satisfied with their location, he tied Destrier's reins to a nearby branch, and extended a hand to Susan. She took it graciously, gracefully slipping from the stead onto the cool forest floor. She looked around as well, spotting something she wasn't expecting.

"Is that a house?" Susan asked. Caspian chuckled.

"That is where our good friends Trufflehunter and Trumpkin, along with Nikabrik, resided before the Narnian Revolution. And this," he said, taking a step to the right, moving Susan along with him, "is where they found me. On my ass, having been knocked off my horse, then dragged a ways along the forest floor. It was a less-than spectacular first impression." he added, and Susan giggled. Her strong, handsome King… how is it she could picture him in that situation so easily in her head?

"So, this is where you ended up the night you… ran away?" she asked, a little quieter. Caspian sighed, then looked down at her.

"You can say escape, you know. I was running for my life. Then I met three Narnian's, and you can just imagine how _that_ felt to a boy who'd been raised to believe Old Narnia was little more than a myth. Despite what the Professor had taught me." he replied, and Susan gave him a little smile.

"So, if this is where you escaped to, wouldn't this be where you blew…?" Susan began to asked, and Caspian nodded, removing something from his sword belt.

"This is the very spot where I blew the horn of the legendary High Queen of Old." he replied softly, giving her a reverent smile. Susan blushed under his intense gaze, taking her horn from his hands. She held it lovingly, as it was one of her prized possessions the Golden Age. She couldn't have given it to anyone better. Caspian had held onto it since the day she and Lucy had traveled into the woods to find Aslan. She still cringed internally at her words to him that day; like a horribly cheesy romance book.

"I can't thank you enough for that day." she said quietly, after several minutes of silence between the two lovers.

"Ah, but it is I who should be thanking you, my queen. I never thought I would meet a woman such as you. Strong yet delicate, fierce yet gentle, beautiful yet humble. You can understand how I fell for you immediately. My heart was lost to you the moment my lips touched your horn." he replied, and Susan blushed again. He had such a smooth way with words, making her feel like the most special person in the world. He was everything to her as well.

"I think I fell for you just as quickly. But I don't think I realized it until that day you rescued me in the forest, when Lucy and I set out to find Aslan. I was all alone, and had taken out most of the soldiers. There was one left, and of course, he was the one who knocked me to the forest floor. I thought it was all going to be over right there, but then you appeared, dashing through the trees on your horse, cutting down the man who was going to end me. And you just smiled, and said some silly little thing, and everything felt right in the world." she said, and Caspian smiled at the memory her description of the day called up.

"That was also the day you forgave me for the White Witch… incident. Something about calling you again…" he teased, and Susan blushed yet again.

"That had to be one of the silliest things I've ever said. Lucy even teased me about it right afterwards." Susan muttered. Caspian laughed.

"I know. I heard. The corridors of the How have a splendid tendency to echo." he said, and Susan had to look away from his handsome face for a moment. How embarrassing…

"Wonderful. Just wonderful." Susan finally said, sighing as she turned to face him again. His expression had softened, no longer teasing, but full of love.

"I have not asked you out here with me so I could make fun of you, I promise. I… have something for you. A gift." he said. Susan shook her head.

"You've already given me the greatest gift you ever could; you asked me to marry you. You, Caspian, are the greatest gift I ever could hope to receive." she replied, causing him to blush. A fair bit, since it was evident in the dark forest, taking into consideration his tanned Telmarine complexion.

"You flatter me too much, my queen. This gift is something much smaller, though. And there is only one of me to go around." he said, and Susan laughed. He took a deep breath, then continued, "As I said a moment ago, I lost my heart to you the moment I blew your horn the night I escaped. There was no hope for me after that. You are the only women I have ever loved like this, and the only women I ever will love. I handed you the key to my heart the day we met, and I would very much like it if you would wear this… symbol of that." he finished, reaching into a pouch on his sword belt, and producing a gold necklace.

It was beautiful in its simplicity, a thin gold chain, with a small ornament hanging off the end. The ornament was in the shape of an antique, golden key, an intricately designed heart serving as the bit one held on to. There were initials set on either side of the little heart as well; _SP_ and _CX_. Susan sighed happily, tears springing up in her eyes.

"It's beautiful, Caspian. You didn't have to." she said softly, unable to manage much louder. She was very close to sobbing in happiness. He was so sweet, so caring. Not at all concerned about sounding cheesy or silly. He said what he felt, and presented her with a solid representation of his feelings. He was perfect, she couldn't possibly deserve this man.

"But I did, Susan. I love you. Love you like I never thought I could have loved the woman I would one day marry. I always knew I would _have_ to wed one day, and _have_ to have children giving Narnia the heir it so craved. Never could I even dream I would be so fortunate as to marry the woman I loved, one day have children with her. It means everything to me. You mean everything to me." he said, and Susan was really crying now, and he attached the necklace around her slender neck. She captured one of his hands in hers.

"I love you, Caspian. When I was little, I always used to read fairytales about the handsome prince who rode into the story, saved the beautiful princess, and together they went off into the sunset to live happily ever after. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be fortunate enough to find love like that, love like this. You've made me the happiest women on earth. On all the earths." she said, taking a step forward and pressing her lips to his. Caspian moved to hold her close, one hand behind her neck, the other wrapped around her back. Susan had moved both arms around his neck, securing his lips to hers.

They remained like that for what felt like ages, wrapped up in each other in the place where it all started. Where he had called her to him. In a place that now had two exceptionally happy memories attached to it. A place Susan would be sure to visit as often as she could.

It wasn't until the sun started to set beyond the woods that the couple finally decided to make their way back home. Susan snuggled up to Caspian on the back of Destrier, now finally understanding why he had insisted they only take one horse. She most certainly wanted to ride with him on the way back…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Come on ladies, 'awwwwwwe!' with me! Caspian is so damn perfect, it should be against the rules, hahaha. Not really, I was joking. I like him that perfect, haha. So, what did you think! The first official Suspian-centric fic of the collection! Was it okay? Was it awful? Send me a review, let me know!  
><strong>


	7. Diaries Of A Mad Scrubb

**A/N: Hello all! Well, here we have another addition to the one-shot collection. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations, since I've rather been neglecting my Novella of late. I was on a spectacular roll with my VDT story, but now the inspiration has fizzed, so I figured, once again, rather than sitting around and staring at a chapter that refuses to be written, I'd give you all another little one-shot to enjoy. THIS particular adventure is a diary entry, written by our favorite Pevensie cousin, Eustace Clarence Scrubb. Eustace writes it during chapter 4 of _New Narnia Book II_, while he's sitting amongst the barrels and things, scribbling away in a little book. _This_ is what he was scribbling. I hope you all like it ;)**

* * *

><p>Date: Unknown  Place: Adrift in Uncharted Waters

Dear Diary,

There has been an extraordinary turn of events. There I was, minding my own business, being bored in the spare room. I'm always bored these days, as you can remember, thanks to my awful cousins the Pevensie's and their 'disappearance'. Good riddance, was what I said… I was tired of hearing how great they were, what a lovely little family they were, how loving they were. It was upsetting. Who needs siblings anyways?

But never mind all that. The extraordinary turn of events I mentioned earlier involves my dreadful cousins. There I was, sitting in the spare room, when that awful painting, you know, the one of the ship, started_ leaking_. I know, I know what you're thinking; 'Eustace has gone mad'. Well, I can assure you this is quite contrary to the truth. Not only did the painting leak, it positively _gushed_ dirty seawater into the room, and before I knew it I was completely submerged underwater. I nearly drowned, I'm telling you. Very nearly. I managed to get myself to the surface, only to be hit in the face by yet another wave. Then, I was brutally pulled (against my will, mind you. I would have rather stayed adrift at sea) up onto a pirate ship, by a man who turned out to be the King of the Spaniard Pirates. And as if ALL this was not enough, you will never, ever, EVER guess who I met aboard the pirate's flagship.

I'm assuming you never would have thought to say 'Eustace, I bet it was those darn Pevensie cousins of yours you found aboard the boat'. Well, you would have been right, had that been your guess. Three out of the four Pevensie's were right there on the deck of this rag-tag dingy. And Susan is MARRIED, that's right, your eyes are not deceiving you, MARRIED to the King of the Spaniard Pirates.

It. Is. DISGUSTING.

She _claims_ to be nearly 21, but it just doesn't make any sense. Not unless they're telling me the truth about time moving faster in this place versus England. Lucy is here as well, and I suppose she's tolerable. She tried to be decent towards me, as she should. I've been through a very traumatizing experience, and no one seems to care! They don't even have any Plumptree's Vitaminized Nerve Food on this rickety boat, so far as I can tell. It's like my own personal hell, especially considering cousin Edmund is present as well.

And as if having Edmund here was bad enough, there is this overly large mouse-rat thing. It follows me around all day, and it _talks_. Never shuts up, if we're going to be honest. And he carries a sword. Imagine, a mouse with a sword. What kind of ridiculous place is this? I want nothing more than to find the nearest bit of land, and beg for protection from the British Counsel. A Republican is in power at the moment, I should be fine. Though, I fear that the Counsel may not exist this far away from England. But I'd never tell _them _that. My stupid cousins, the _Kings and bloody Queens_ of this horrible world. I haven't the slightest inkling as to how that happened. I assume it's from Susan's (probably illegal) marriage to the King of Spaniard Pirates. He's probably an awful, brutal dictator. No taste for democracy at all. This place is horrible.

Oh, for the love of everything, they're kissing! KISSING! How disgusting, there are people everywhere, and my cousin and her ugly Spaniard 'husband' are sucking on each others faces in front of the entire crew. Don't even get me started on the crew. This entry would go on for _days_.

Well, is seems the disgusting 'married couple' has just left, moving below deck. Probably to do something horrible. It seems I should be concluding this first entry of the Chronicles of my Abduction: I'm rather hungry, I wonder where one goes to get something to eat on this blasted boat…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah? See? The ending leads into Eustace's little tussle with Reepicheep in the back-half of chapter four, and his subsequent conversation with the Pevensie's about their parents. I, am a continuity genius, hahaha. I'm modest too :P Anyway, thanks very much for reading, feel free to review! Reviews always inspire me, and I WILL try my very best to get back to you! I'm a tad busy at the moment (school's winding up, I'm graduating in less than a month, and I'm organizing a grad trip to Mexico. Yeesh), so I'm lucky to be able to update at all! But, besides that, thanks very much again!  
><strong>


	8. Peter, May I?

**A/N: HELLO FANFICTION! GUESS WHO'S BACK? That's right, me! This is my first official upload from my brand-spanking new computer, using a half-finished storty file form the old one that exploded, and is still in the shop. Thank god for graduation presents, otherwise you'd all still be waiting on me for an update, thinking I was dead. Well, I'm most certiany now dead, and I have finally updated something, at the very least! THIS particular one-shot takes place between chapters 9 and 10 of my original story, _New Narnia_. It's a fluffy little scene of Caspian bucking up the courage to ask Peter's 'official' permission to court Susan, despite her having already forced her older brother to agree in the middle of chapter 9. This is kind of my 'trial' chapter, as it has been a LONG time since I last worked wth any of these characters. If them seem a little off, I apologise. I'll get back into the swing of it soon. I'm hoping. ANYWAY, please enjoy the latest addition to the one-shot collection!**

* * *

><p>Peter was trying very hard not to think about it. Very hard. But it just kept popping back up in his mind. His sister and that… that… Telmarine. Sure, Caspian was an honorable fellow, trustworthy, and he saved all of Narnia. But still. Susan was his sister. She only deserved the very best. Which, he supposed, Caspian was, but that was what he was not trying to think about.<p>

The High King of Old Narnia was currently pretending to read a petition of something or another, as to look busy in case anyone was stupid enough to disturb him this mostly fine morning, when there came a knock on his study door. Normally, a knock just sounds like a knock. But this knock seemed slightly timid, like the person behind it did not really want to speak to the King this morning, but had to anyway. Unless one of his sisters was missing, and some poor sap of a servant was here to tell him about it, there really was only one person who could be on the other side of that door, wishing an audience with Peter. And Peter had no desire to have this talk with him right now. Or ever, for that matter.

Sighing heavily, the High King of Old turned to look at the door.

"Come in." he said, trying not to sound as depressed as he was feeling. As he had predicted, Caspian emerged from behind the oak barrier, looking slightly wary, but determined.

"Peter." he greeted. Peter managed a smile.

"Hullo Cas." Peter replied. The Telmarine seemed to loosen up at this informal greeting.

"I am guessing you know why I am here. Susan informed me of what transpired after I left the throne chamber yesterday evening." he said after a moment of slightly awkward silence. Peter let out a loud breath, sinking lower into his chair.

"Yes, Susan told me." Peter responded glumly. Caspian tried desperately not to laugh at the Magnificent King's face. It truly was a picture.

"Then you know what I am about to ask, despite you already having given us your permission. Even if it was by force." Caspian finally said, and Peter had to crack a smile.

"Well, you know how Su can get. I couldn't say no, especially once Lu and Ed ganged up on me as well." Peter said, and Caspian gave him a half-smile.

"In that case… King Peter. May I have your permission to court, with the intention of marriage, your royal sister, the Gentle High Queen of Old Narnia?" Caspian asked, perfectly serious, but with true sincerity. Peter sighed. How could he refuse?

"Caspian, I'm sure you've heard the stories. Tales of Edmund and I throwing suitors out the front door of the castle with our bare hands, embarrassing them in the most one-sided of duels, and the instances when Susan turned them down flat the moment she saw them. She never gave most men a second glace, let alone a first one. Then she sees you. You, the rebellious Telmarine Prince, hiding out in the woods with the Narnians, prancing around in your pyjamas like you own the place. And she falls head-over-heels. She'd never admit it, maybe not even to you, but she loved you probably from the moment she saw you. You had something all the others didn't; you had a heart. You cared more for the Narnians and their well-being than for yourself. She'd never seen that in a man other than Edmund and me, and it was very appealing. She said so herself, to Lucy at least. Ed overheard, and he of course told me."

"There are no secrets in your family, are there?" Caspian asked when Peter paused. The golden-haired king laughed.

"Indeed, there aren't. There never have been. I hope you understand that now, because it'll be an awful wake-up call in the future if any of us catches you in a lie." Peter replied. Caspian blinked a few times in slight confusion.

"Is… is that a yes?" he asked, incredulous. Peter smiled at his almost-brother.

"It certainly is. Make her happy Caspian, and take good care of my sister. Or you will know the wrath of me, and my brother. And quite possibly our baby sister." Peter replied, rising from his chair and extending a hand to Caspian. They shook, and then quite suddenly, the Telmarine pulled Peter into a brotherly hug. A hug the Magnificent King couldn't help but return.

"Thank you, Peter. It means everything to the both of us that you approve. Susan wanted nothing more than for her big brother to finally like one of her suitors." Caspian said, and both men chuckled.

"Well, Caspian, you certainly are a worthy candidate. I should tell you though, in the world we come from, a man gives the woman he loves a ring when he proposes marriage. Just a little something to ponder on for the future. I'll see you later!" Peter said, holding back laughter at the sight of Caspian's face, and ushering him quickly out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Maybe he could handle his sister being with the Telmarine King after all…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there we have it. Not the greatest thing I've ever written, but an update nonetheless. So, what do we all think? Did I do two of our favorite Narnian Kings justice? Or do I need more practice after being out of commision so long? Send me a reiview, let me knew! I'll try my hardest to get back to you!**


End file.
